Rescue Team Romance
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Two best friends, secretly have feelings for each other. How will they react? Charmander x Chikorita oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Good work today, team!" Charmander, the leader of Team Gogetters says as the rescue team are back at the base.  
'Ughh, I'm feeling so antsy... must be that time of year...' Chikorita thinks as she rushes into the base.  
"I guess somebody's in a hurry to get to bed." says the Squirtle who used to be human. "Good night Squirtle." says the lizard.  
"Good night Charmander." replies the turtle. Squirtle and Charmander yawn as they head into their rooms.  
As Charmander enters his room and shuts the door, a peculiar, but sweet fragance enters his nostrials.

"Hmm, that's funny, I don't remember leaving any candles lit?" Charmander ponders as the intoxicating smell over takes him.  
Charmander turns on the light, and to his surprise sees Chikorita lying in his bed! "Took you long enough." Chikorita says standing up.  
"C-Chikorita! What are you doing in my room!?" the lizard questions as the grass type slowly walks closer.  
"You may not know this, but I've always had a crush on you." Chikorita says swinging her hips side to side seductively.  
"I-I-I've felt the same way." replies the blushing fire type. "Then why don't we act on these feelings?" Chikorita replies as she begins to kiss Charmander.

As the girl makes out with the team's leader, a much stronger version of the previous scent enter Charmander's nose.  
"I see what's going on here..." Charmander says as they part, realizing the smell is coming from his friend.  
"That's right, I'm in heat. And there's only one person I want to help me in my time of need." Chikorita replies gazing into his eyes lustfully.  
"I understand." Charmander nods patting the leaf Pokemon on the head. " Come on, you know you want to." Chikorita says jumping out of Charmander's arms, bending over wiggling her butt enticingly.  
Chikorita quivers as Charmander grabs her hips and inserts himself inside her. "Ohhhhhhh! Charmander!" Chikorita moans as their crotches intertwine.

"I love you Chikorita!" Charmander groans in pleasure. " I love you too!" moans Chikorita.  
After a couple of minutes, the couple feel their climax coming on. "Ahh! Chikorita! I'm about to-! Charmander cries.  
"Me too, do it, cum inside me!" Chikorita wails. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The duo moan as Charmander injects his seed into Chikorita's womb.  
"Is everything okay in here? I heard screa-!" Squirtle begins opening the door, eyes popping out of his head as he sees Charmander thrusting himself inside of Chikorita.  
The two love makers turn to see Squirtle at the door unconcious. " We better get him to the couch..." Charmander says pulling out. "Yeah." Chikorita agrees worried for their teammate.

"Ughhh, I had a really weird dream." the young Squirtle says waking up on the couch.  
"Really?" Charmander responds. "Yeah, you had your pee-er inside of Chikorita's pee-er." Squirtle explains removing the ice pack from his head.  
As Squirtle gets up to get a drink of water, Charmander and Chikorita glance at each other with a smile, knowing fare and well that it was no dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"Yawn... Well that was an exhausting day... See you guys tomorrow!" Chikorita yawns before making her way back home.  
"Today's mission sure was fun, huh Charmander... uh Charmander?" Squirtle says to the fire lizard watching the grass type leave.  
"Huh? Oh yeah it was great!" Charmander replies snapping out of his trance before heading home. Later at Beau Plains.  
"Hehehe, She looks good for our next employee..." laughs a figure. "Huh? Who said that... Hey! Let go of me!" Chikorita cries after being woken as the figure takes her away.  
The next day. "Morning Charmander." Squirtle greets happily. "Morning Squirtle! Morning Chik-" Charmander begins when he notices the girls not there.

"She hasn't gotten here yet... Which is odd cause she's always here before you since her homes closer to our base?" Squirtle says worriedly.  
"I'll go check on her..." Charmander says before heading to the plains. After no sign of Chikorita at home, the fire lizard begins on a journey to search for his friend.  
After hours and hours of adventuring... "Chikorita... Where are you..." Charmander sighs with worry. After several more exhausting hours, Charmander sees a strip club.  
"Sigh... I'm so tired I need a rest..." Charmander says entering the club. Normally Charmander would've avoided places like that, but desperate for a place to sit it seems he has no choice.  
Charmander begins sitting on a stool trying not to look at the various female Pokemon showing off their privates, when someone on the mike speaks.

"And now for our newest member, Give it up for the Rita Chick!" says a Pinsir who owns the club.  
"C-C-Chikorita!?" Charmander's eyes widen in shock as the curtains rise revealing a teary eyed and bruised Chikorita.  
Throughout the whole show, Charmander can't take his eyes off his friend's teary eyes showing him she's upset, as the male Pokemon boo her for not showing anything.  
Once the shows over, Charmander decides to have a talk with the manager. "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if I could buy one of your workers to work for me." Charmander says wearing a black moustache and a gray beard.  
"That depends on if the price is right..." laughs the Pinsir mischievously. "Okay, How much for the Rita Chick?" asks the disguised fire lizard. "Her? Well, normally I'd charge 100,000 Poke, but considering how awful she was... I'll go 60,000 Poke." replies the manager in thought.

60,000 Poke, all Charmander has to his name. "Deal!" Charmander says blowing his entire load.  
"The Rita Chick, You're out of here!" The Pinsir replies introducing her to her new boss.  
"Okay..." Chikorita sighs not recognizing her team's leader as she gets in the cab.  
"So, what made you decide to go into this business?" Charmander asks starting the car.  
"Well, to be honest I never wanted to, that jerk manager kidnapped me and forced me to work for him..." says the grass type in the backseat.

"So, that's where those bruises of yours came from..." The lizard says in understanding. "Yeah... So why did you pick me? I mean I'm a terrible dancer..." Chikorita says curiously.  
"You kind of remind me of a friend I once had." replies the driver. "A friend?" the grass type asks in interest.  
"Yeah, I'd do anything for her, If she ever got in a jam, If I had to I'd spend all my money just to get her out." says the "old" lizard.  
"..." Chikorita finds herself speechless, as she's touched by the man's loyalty to his friends. "One day, she went missing, so I started looking for her... the worst part is I never got to tell her how I really felt about her..." Charmander smirks.  
"So this friend was very important to you, like a lost love?" the grass type questions unaware that her new boss is her friend who just admitted his feelings for her. "Yup, and we're here..." The lizard said stopping the car.  
"... But that's!" Chikorita gasps as she sees a familiar dome shaped building that she recognizes as their team base. "I really meant that stuff I said, The truth is I love you Chikorita, I have ever since we first met." Charmander says taking off the beard and mustache.  
"Charmander!? I love you too!" Chikorita shouts leaping into her friends arms and hugging them, happy to be where she belongs as the couple begin to kiss. "Hey! There you guys are! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Squirtle calls as the former human runs up to the new couple.  
Happy to be together once again, the trio celebrate with a big group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"But dad! I don't want to marry him, I don't love him..." a young Chikorita complains reluctantly getting ready for her wedding.  
"Honey, we've been over this a dozen times! You know how the tribe works." replies a male Magenium implied to be the girl's father.  
The young girl sighs as true enough, she had been born into a clan of grass types where your chosen mate is picked at birth, supposedly strengthening relationships throughout the clan.  
"Now listen here young lady! You're going out there, get married, and make us some grandchildren!" a Bayleef says sternly known mainly as the girl's mother.  
Seeing no way out of her predicament, Chikorita sighs as she gets ready for her inevitable wedding. "I hate this..." curses the young girl as she begins walking down the aisle.

To Chikorita's left and right are hundreds upon hundreds of grass types like her sprawled across her home of Beau Plains as she walks between them uneasily toward the podium.  
As she slowly approaches, the young girl can see her husband, a young male Bulbasaur who looks just as uneasy as she is. "Do you, Bublbasaur, take Chikorita as your lovely wedded wife?" asks a Nuzleaf atop the podium.  
"I...I guess?" the Bulbasaur says scaredly not wanting to break tradition as he glances at a frowning Roselia in the front row. "And do you, Chikorita, take Bulbasaur as your lawfully wedded husband?" preaches the Nuzleaf.  
"Not really." the girl replies smugly much to her parents distaste. "If these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." reads the dual dark/grass type from his book. As they say this the Roselia bites her lip as if contemplating whether to stand or not.  
"Then I now pronounce you man an-" the Nuzleaf begins as they're cut off as flames erupt infront of him startling everybody. As the flames die down, everybody turns to see the flamethrower came from a Charmander, causing several mutters to erupt from the crowd as anything that's not part grass type is rare around Beau Plains.

"Don't you all see she doesn't want to marry him!?" The newcomer says defensively. "It's the law of our tribe, and who may I ask are you?" Chikorita's father growls grumpily.  
"My name's Charmander, and I'm sorry but everybody should be allowed to fall in love and marry who they want, and as parents you should respect that." the fire lizard says with a slight bow.  
"I agree with him..." the green girl says slowly walking towards the stranger. "Sweetie... I didn't want to have to do this... but you know what happens to those who go against our tribe..." the Bayleef woman says with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, I know... and I'd rather that happen than marry someone I don't like." Chikorita screams as the crowd looks toward their leader awaiting orders. "Kill them both!" bellows a Sceptile pointing at the grass and fire type.  
"Quick! Follow me!" Charmander calls launching a flamethrower to block the approaching crowd before running away. Chikorita taking one last glance at the group trying to murder them swiftly follows deciding to take her chances with the stranger then the murderous crowd.

"He's kidnapping our daughter!" Chikorita's father roars as the crowd chases after the fleeing duo leaving behind only the groom and a female Roselia.  
"Well, it looks like you and me got lucky." winks the Bulbasaur sidling up to the Roselia who in turn blushes putting her flowers up to her face.  
Bulbasaur then sneaks off with his girlfriend to make love to her. Meanwhile Charmander and Chikorita have run inside of a cave which Charmander blocks off with a large boulder.  
"We should be safe in here." the fire starter says gathering some sticks before starting a small fire for warmth. Meanwhile the duo can hear the cries of the angry mob searching for them outside.  
"Where'd they go!? They must be around here somewhere, Get them!" shout voices from outside as the mob pass by unaware of the cave's existence as the boulder had hidden it fairly well.

"Thanks again for saving me." Chikorita says gratefully as she rests by the fire. "No problem." the Charmander replies with a warm smile.  
With the craziness over, Chikorita is able to get a better look at her savior as she discovers them to be irresistibly cute.  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you?" The girl blushes as if knowing what they're going to say. "No, thanks are necessary, just doing my duty." Charmander grins poking the fire with a twig much to the girl's shock.  
'He doesn't even want a reward!?' Chikorita thinks happily surprised but also somewhat disappointed as she thought for sure a male like him would've asked for her body.  
"If I may ask, what brought you to Beau Plains, and why save me?" the grass girl asks tilting her head and slightly closing one eye curiously want to know more about the curious stranger.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, overheard your predicament and decided to help out and lend a hand." the fire type grins.  
"Thanks for that, I really didn't want to get married to that guy." Chikorita thanks again. "Yeah, arranged marriages suck. But, Anyway, What brought me around your home was I was on patrol." Charmander concludes.  
"Patrol?" Chikorita questions in intrigue. "Truth, Freedom, Justice! These are the kind of things I stride for!" the orange lizard cries striking a pose and holding up a rescue team badge.  
"You're part of a rescue team!? ...But, I don't have any money or anything..." the girl sweatdrops letting them know she doesn't really have anything to offer as a reward.  
"I'm not in it for the money, just seeing a happy smile on the rescued client's face is reward enough for me... is what I'd like to say, but I couldn't really accept it any way, I'm in training." the Pokemon sweatdrops handing over his badge.

Upon putting the badge in her hands, Chikorita can see that it's nothing more than a mere rock forged to look like a rescue team badge.  
"Wow... this is impressive!" the girl replies admiring the rock so cleverly cut if she wasn't holding it in her hands it could be passed off as the real deal.  
"Thanks, made it myself. See My dream is to start my very own rescue team, so I've made my own badge and have been patrolling around looking for people to help." the fire type smirks proudly hitting his chest.  
"And you're not in it for the money or the rewards?" Chikorita gasps as not many Pokemon are like that now a days. "Nope not at all!" Charmander shakes his head giving a small chuckle.  
"'Wow, cute and noble.' So, why haven't you started your own team?" the girl asks in interest as she swoons in her mind. "Well... the problem is... I haven't been able to find someone to start a team with. It has to be someone I can trust, and someone whose only in it to protect others like I am. You know?" the lizard says frowning a little.

"I understand, although it can be pretty hard to find someone like that with how crazy everyone's been acting lately." Chikorita replies sadly.  
"Yeah, I know... anyway, we've been running for awhile now, it's probably best to get some rest." the fire lizard says laying down on the ground.  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." Chikorita yawns laying down to nap thinking over everything she's just heard. Soon Charmander falls asleep leaving Chikorita wide awake laying on her back alone with her thoughts.  
'Hmm... should I do it? I mean I do feel like I at least owe him something, and I do like the sound of helping those in need for the good of it...' thinks the young girl before rolling over and looking at the asleep fire type.  
'And not to mention I'd be able to hang out with that cutie...' Chikorita thinks to herself staring at the one who saved her hours ago before drifting off to sleep. Hours pass and after awhile the Charmander lazily wakes.

'Man... If I wasn't such a gentleman, I'd totally tap that...' Charmander blushes staring at the sleeping Chikorita all curled up into a cute position.  
Several minutes later the young girl wakes up. "Oh hey, you're awake. Good, I've been thinking..." Chikorita yawns noticing the awake boy. "About what?" the lizard asks curiously.  
"Well... you said you needed a partner to start a rescue team with. So I've decided If you'll have me, I'd be delighted to start a team with you!" the girl says joyfully and cheerfully.  
"Whaaat!? Really!? You sure...!?" Charmander exclaims shocked at the offer earning a nod from the girl. "Yeah, helping people sounds good to me, and being part of a rescue team means my clan won't have any reason to kill us as I would no longer be part of the tribe." Chikorita answers gleefully listing all the pros and cons.  
"Well then welcome aboard my friend!" the male says outstretching his paw to be met with a firm handshake from the female. "So, what's our team name boss?" Chikorita winks playfully. "I always liked the sound of Team Gogetters." Charmander replies in thought.

"Sounds great! From now on we're Team Gogetters!" Chikorita says with shining and glimmering eyes. "The coast should be clear by now, Come on I'll show you where I plan our team's base to be." Charmander replies removing the boulder from the cave's entrance.  
After a couple hours of walking in the dead of the night, the duo come across an old abandoned building. "I've been living here for the past few days, I came across this old building one day and figured it would make the perfect base." the fire lizard says proudly.  
"Yeah, it does seem pretty base worthy... but isn't it a little I don't know damaged?" the young girl says pointing out some holes in the roof but also agreeing it would be perfect for a rescue team base. "To be honest, this place was a lot worse when I found it. It just needs some tender love and care." Charmander answers hugging the old building.  
"Well I can help out with that!" Chikorita replies in a cheerful tone anxious to get to work. "Right, so tomorrow we'll get our team registered and fix up the base some. But for now let's get some good nights rest." Charmander says happily, only for his face to soften as a frown come to the young girl's face.  
"Oh... yeah... you don't have anywhere to stay... do you?" the lizard replies sadly remembering how she was kicked out of her home. "Nope..." Chikorita says shaking her head. "Well it's settled then! I guess you'll have to sleep with me!" Charmander replies cheerfully and perkily. At this the grass girl cheeks flush.  
"Oh... uh... that came out wrong... well... this is awkward... here let me show you to your room..." Charmander stutters his cheeks crimson upon realizing what he just said. After leading the young girl into the building which surprisingly thanks to a bunch of hard work looks nicer on the inside then the outside.  
"Here's your room, my room's on the other end of the hall if you need anything." the orange fire lizard says opening the bedroom door for the girl. "Thank you." Chikorita replies thankfully admiring the nice clean room before hopping into the bed. "Good night." the flaming gentleman yawns before closing the door and heading to his room.  
"Night." Chikorita calls snuggling into the pillows and blankets. "Man what a day." Charmander stretches upon entering his room. After brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed the young Charmander thinks to himself. 'I certainly didn't expect to crash a wedding, save someone from marrying someone they don't love, making a new friend, finally finding someone to be my rescue team partner... and maybe most of all... falling in love...' the fire Pokemon blushes as he hops into bed thinking about the days events.  
Little did the fire type know, several rooms down the hallway, the young grass type was thinking the same thing...


End file.
